Soulfull Intentions
by sirtechlocke
Summary: This story is a continuation of Angel/Buffy. The idea is to combine the two shows, making a virtual series of BTVS and ATS Verses. This was started before Buffy season 8 and Angel: after the fall. So, this is AU!
1. The End of The Beginning!

_Disclaimer _:

_BTVS and Angel belong to the_ Great, Munifecent Joss Whedon_! I own my wife and she owns me! We aren't doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but we are doing this for the recognition of our peers, peons, and loyal subjects. We need to lord it over someone!_

**The End of The Beginning**

"Now tell me again how we're supposed to fight these demons off?" Spike's complained. Swishing through the air his sword severed the head of the demon nearest him. Tirelessly he snatched the one crawling up his back. After snapping its neck, he implored, "Got any more brilliant ideas, oh great one?"

Angel stood against the horde with his back to Spike doing his best to ignore him. But finally couldn't resist. In between punches and sword strokes he called out, "Oh come on, aren't you supposed to be 'All Champion of the People' …where's the champion now?"

"Well maybe I was, but not anymore. I'm just trying to survive like any other normal bloke." Spike took the head off a slimy green demon in one quick slice. The severed head thudded to the ground.

"Now, that's some thing we have in common…neither of us will ever be normal."

Fighting side by side with the members of his team in the Hyperion Alley, Angel studied the mess in front of them. He knew they could not take on all these demons one by one. Especially with Wesley gone and Gunn near death but still managing to do what he could. Angel, Illyria and Spike were the only ones left strong enough to endure this driving force raining down upon them.

The dragon screeched impotently above trying to get into the alleyway. Angel kept a close eye on it while struggling to survive the melee and assist Gunn. Occasionally he would throw a weapon from a downed demon to keep the dragon at bay. Illyria simply crushed the monsters; an unstoppable juggernaut. Demons all around her were de-spined and pulped. Spike seemed to be the only one having a "grand ol' time". Gleefully welcoming the onslaught he invited, "You want some more of me? Well come and get it you sops!"

The heroes trudged over a battleground of blood and carnage. The stench of putrid death, floating through the air. The sounds of blood spilling and bones breaking echoed mutely through the narrow pathway. Still it was as though they hadn't even taken a step. The demons were coming upon them by the hundreds, maybe even thousands. It seemed what little they were doing just wasn't enough. Thankfully the rain held the dragon's fire from desecrating them. Angel couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream escaped Gunn as he fell to his knees. Angel raced to the mortals side. Slamming his sword into the neck of a "ubervamp" Angel decapitated the monster that was biting Gunn . It disintegrated; ashes washing away into the darkness. Released, Gunn fell face first to the ground, blood trickling from his neck. Angel helped him to his feet noticing that the wound on Gunn's torso was again opened.

Ripping his own shirt off Angel did the best he could to stop the bleeding even though it was hard to tell Gunns blood from the Demon and Vampire blood covering him. Wrapping it around the abdominal wound he chose not to worry about the slight laceration on Gunn's neck. He patted his friend on the shoulder making sure Gunn was aware and not falling into shock. "That ought to hold for now." Angel thought silently. "I'll be back soon my friend." He reassured Gunn.

"Take…take your time." Gunn's whisper was forced "I just need to rest." Gunn closed his eyes only intending to rest for a moment and instead passed out. Looking around Angel searched for a cubbyhole, something to hide Gunn in. Angel needed to get the injured man out of sight if there was even the slightest chance that he could be saved. His eyes lit up espying a nearby Dumpster.

Angel tucked Gunn out of the way as well as he could. Rejoining the fray thoughts, idea's, and tactics flew through Angel's mind. They had to get out of this mess. He knew he'd have to hold the demons at bay as long as possible. There just had to be a way to stop this madness! Angel knew if Wesley were here, he'd know what to do. Angel felt all out of ideas and was coming up empty.

Facing the horde of demons descending upon them, Angel killed the ones nearest him. In a brief lull, the quiet rage simmers within his soul. Rain pours down from the heavens upon him. He watches as the horrid demons sniff into the night air, the rains and winds carrying the scent of Gunn's blood. He knows they can smell him, a man. Not just any man, but one he'd sworn to protect with his very life.

The anger within boiled over when he realized the he could smell the blood as well and remembered that he was no different than these savage beasts. A soul or not, the blood still drew him and his mouth salivated. His stomach churned in disgust and the beast within him rose. The man within unleashed that beast, no longer caring for his own survival. The only thing that mattered anymore was his friend and he'd defend him until the very last whisper of his soul.

Standing bare-chested against the rain, gripping the sword in both hands, his face took on the aspect of the vampire within. Growling deep in his throat, "Yes I can smell his blood too. But you can not, will not, have him! I will defend him until I draw my last unneeded breath." His eyes glowed with rage into the night.

A vampire spoke out, "What is this human to you? Why defend him and face destruction against the likes of us? He is just one lone human, and you could survive this if you wished."

"Because he is human and alive and most importantly he's my friend. That is something you will never understand. It's only over my ashes that you shall even taste his blood. Now, are you going to stand there and talk me to death? If not then come over here and get a piece of ME!"

The vampires rapidly charged him, eyes bright in bloodlust. With renewed vigor bestowed upon him by one lonely soul, Angel withstood the demons with all his might!


	2. Calling All Slayers!

**Calling All Slayers!**

Across the country in Cleveland, Buffy Summers sat eating her supper contemplating her day. She mused, strumming her fingers mindlessly across the table. Suddenly a deep sickening feeling clenched her stomach…"Something's wrong." She whispered. Buffy raced to the research lab down stairs. Bursting through the doors, her eyes quickly searched the room for Giles.

Locating him she darted across the room to his side. Out of breath and worried she practically screamed, "What's wrong? I know something's wrong." She paused and drew in a much-needed breath of air. "Its Dawn isn't it? Where is she?" Buffy began frantically walking around the room in search of her sister before Giles could stop her.

"Nope! I'm here." Dawn appeared from behind a bookcase. "And see I'm all fine and dandy." She spun around in a circle just to prove it.

Buffy spun quickly peering upon Giles, "Well, if it's not her, then the only reason I would feel this is way is because…" Her eyes grew wild with fear. "ANGEL!" Her mouth fell agape reading the expressions on both Watcher's faces. "What's happened?" She spoke softly her voice breaking on the edge of tears.

"Well, we don't know exactly. Angel managed to devise a plan to take out the Circle of the Blackthorn. And he accomplished this task with the members of his team, but he failed to think much ahead of that." He removed his glasses and massaged his temples. "The Wolf, The Ram and The Heart have released their most powerful hoard of demons to take them out. And I'm afraid…it might be the last battle for Angel."

Frantically Buffy strode about. "I need to be there. I need to help him. I can't just stand here and do nothing Giles. He's always been there for me. It's time that I paid him back." Determined she glanced up at Giles, tears falling down her cheeks. "We can do something, right?"

Placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder Willow stepped in behind Buffy stating, "If we can help him Buffy, we will."

Dawn piped into the conversation, excitement coloring her voice. "Look here Giles!" She rushed to him with book in hand, pointing to the passage she'd been reading. "Right here it states that if the members of the Blackthorn are defeated that hell would practically rain down upon those who destroyed the Circle." Quickly she flipped through a few pages and sat the book into his hands, "But read that!"

Giles rapidly scanned the page. His eyes simmered with hope as he turned to the others. "Well, according to this passage, we stop the invading horde. All we have to do is find a spell to send them back from whence they came." He sighed.

"That's it?" Buffy almost let her happiness get the best of her, before she saw the look on Giles face. "But there's more to it, isn't there?" She let out a heavy sigh slumping down into a chair.

"Well, I'm afraid it's quite a powerful spell Buffy and not one that can easily be carried through to completion. In fact the last warlock who attempted this feat, died trying." The space around them quickly filled with melancholy air.

"But Will's a pretty powerful witch. Not that I want to jeopardize her safety, but don't you think she could pull it off?" Buffy asked, hope filling her crackling voice.

Willow stood beside her scared, but ready to do what she could if it meant saving Angel. The last time she tried had ended in failure, due to no fault of her own of course, but if she could alter the course of fate this time, she was certainly willing to try.

"Well, Buffy, powerful she might be. But powerful enough is indeed a question I'm afraid I just can not answer." He leaned back into the desk in thoughtful expression.

"I'm afraid I can't just take that for an answer. We have to make a decision before it's too late. As much as I hate just jumping into the things, I'm not loosing him again!" She broke off in a fitful burst of tears. Dawn and Willow comforted Buffy as much as possible before she jumped up and ran, leaving the room in a mad rage.

"Buffy, WAIT!" Willow yelled running after her. She took a second to look back at Giles who only nodded his head in agreement. Willow caught up to the slayer in the hallway leading to the master suite; she grabbed Buffy spinning her around.

"Buffy, we can't just go rushing into things! Give us an hour, please? We'll figure it out." Willow stared pleadingly into the slayer's expressionless eyes, tears still managing to find their way down her cheeks.

"That's it. One hour. And then I am leaving with or without you!" Buffy pivoted quickly, raging down the hall. In her room Buffy threw clothes about and dressed hurriedly. In her state of mind, she didn't hear Kennedy knocking at her door. She was startled and jumped when Kennedy touched her shoulder. She spun around, ready to attack. Realizing whom it was she dropped her fists to her hips "You scared me half to death! I was just about to wake you."

"Well, apparently you did a fine job of it." She rolled her eyes in stubbornness. "Look, I'm awake now, so what did you need?"

"Get the girls assembled in the training room. Now" She ordered.

"Sure. But, mind if I ask why? I mean this is the middle of the night after all." Kennedy waited patiently at the door.

"What else…another apocalypse!" Buffy headed off any further exploratory questions "Please. Just do what I ask."

* * *

Conner quietly slipped into the alleyway without taking his father's attention away from the battle at hand. He'd only meant to see how things were going, never intending to stay for long. Hearing a groan from behind him Conner espied a vampire struggling to get behind a dumpster. The vampire spun quickly around, attacking Conner. When the vampire lay scattered in ashes across the passage, Conner stole a quick glance and saw Gunn lying in a pool of blood. For a second, he mourned more for the loss his father would experience but also because death was never a pretty painted picture. He heard the man groan faintly still alive. Realizing Gunn still clung to life Conner braced himself. No Vampire or Demon would get his friend.

* * *

The girls inundated Kennedy with questions as she roused them from sleep."No questions girls. Just get into the training room." A frustrated Kennedy snapped as she ushered them down the dark hallway. Kennedy was still a bit annoyed with Buffy, but seemed to think that maybe something serious was going on here.

Buffy stood outside the door of the training room for several seconds. Grunts, sighs and sleepy yawns could be heard inside the room. Some of them weren't taking this as seriously as the others. Most were just complaining that they never get any good sleep around here. Buffy entered the room, slamming the door hard behind her. Startled screams echoed through the room.

"And now that I have your attention, we can begin. First of all this isn't a game. If you don't want to be here, then you know where the door is no one is holding you prisoner. Secondly, there are things much worse than climbing out of bed at 3 in the morning." She strode silently around the room clasping her hands behind her to control the anger and fear rising within her.

"Ok, look I understand the sleepiness and frustration. I really do! Been there done that, for WAY too long. Unfortunately slayers don't get to punch out at five o'clock and go home. A slayer's work is never done even when she is!"

Buffy sighed as she listened to the young girls' rebellious mutterings. Raising her voice slightly, Buffy retrieved their attention. "Slayer's were created from the beginning to protect the world from the undead. And today, we have a crisis. It seems we have another apocalypse on our hands. The world needs some saving and we're the only ones that can do it."

Buffy let the news sink in for a few moments before continuing. "Now, if you've never fought in a real battle, there is no time like the present to get your shot. Demons, Vampires, all things that go bump in the night, are real. And we slay them. It's just what we do." One or two of the girls still carried on behind her back like spoiled little children. Spinning quickly around, Buffy's darting eyes found the petulant ones quickly. She stormed to the back of the formation where she stood glaring them in the eyes. "As I said, those that do not wish to be here are welcome to LEAVE." The girls hushed and the room filled with eerie silence.

"I need to go see if Giles and Willow are ready to leave. Please get ready." Buffy turned for the door. "Kennedy, hand out the weapons accordingly." The door shut quietly behind her

After several moments of silence, "Well you heard her troops. Mount up!" Kennedy spoke up sounding quite the drill sergeant. Even though she and Buffy weren't the best of friends, Kennedy was the second in command of the girls. Besides, she really kicked ass when it came down to it and Buffy could respect that.

Within minutes the girls were mounted up and ready to go. Those who'd never truly fought in a real battle of life and death were trembling and scared. Kennedy did her best to sooth them while awaiting further instruction.


	3. Hyperion Showdown

**Hyperion Showdown**

The danger was only just beginning in Hyperion Alley. Not only were the monsters multiplying but also seemed to be getting stronger as the team shelled out all of its defenses. Though the heroes were very powerful, so were the rest of the demons attacking them at full throttle. Swords clanged and demons died. The sounds of flesh being torn apart, like that in nightmares, as some of the beasts began feeding on the left over carnage. Blood dripping from their mangled jaws as they gnarled and jumped at the weak and defenseless.

Illyria literally ripped spines out of bodies and tossed them aside as if they were nothing. The spineless creatures crumpled to the ground and she would stomp their heads, crushing them into the pavement.

"Grief is for mortals. You will suffer for this." Illyria informed one demon before she de-spined him. She went on to the next and next…never fearing or even thinking that she could not defeat it, she just did.

Granted the troops had been worse for the wear before, but this time Angel wasn't sure they'd make it out alive. The only option he could come up with was to block off all the entrances and somehow blow these demons back to hell. Honestly, he didn't think that could help.

"If we could manage to block this alley off, maybe…" Angel said his words lost in the clamor of swords and swear words.

"They'll just keep coming Angel." Spike beheaded another vampire. "At least we can give it our best."

The team fought for what seemed like hours. The demons attacked in multitudes. Either the team was getting weaker or the demons were getting stronger. Angel wished it were the latter but knew better of it. All of them battered and bruised. Spike had already been knocked nearly unconscious a couple of times, Illyria looked strong enough but he knew the probability of her surviving much longer wasn't high. And he himself was ready to give up.

"Well, I think this is it old buddy, old pal." Spike spoke up. "We may not have been the best of friends Angel, but I have to tell you this before I die…I'm damn proud to be standing by your side in this."

Angel glanced at the man who'd nearly destroyed his life many times over. Strangely, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. If they were going to go down, they'd make the best of it. "And…I never thought I'd hear myself say this either, but I'm glad you're here to fight this with me. When we make it out, don't ever tell anyone I told you that."

"And you either." Spike chortled. "When we make ... wait a mo! What do'ya mean when!?"

Angel smirked to himself.

"Angel ..." Spikes words drifted off.

Suddenly a loud explosion drew everyone's attention to the skies where a ball of eldritch energy chased off the screeching dragon. Out of the shadows a dark and mysterious figure appeared on the rooftop. Energy crackled from the robed one's fingertips. The horde fell silent, gazing at what had to be a Warlock.

"Well, would you look at that?" Spike chortled into the ensuing silence. Then he glanced at Angel and whispered, "You bloody sod, you knew didn't you?"

Angel peered up into the heavens, "I suspected... something." He replied to Spike.

The dark figure seemed to be trying to protect them as it rained devastation upon the demon army. "But that's not what I expected, exactly." Angel added pointing at the warlock.

"Beats me." Spike shrugged. "S'long's he's on our side."

The cloaked man jumped into the alleyway. Landing between the beleaguered champions and the ravening demons, the ground cracked beneath his thunderous impact. He rose to his full height, after the echoes faded into the crowded alleyway. Conjuring Latin spells of magic, he destroyed hoards of demons in one powerful blow. Seemingly spent the new player gazed at Illyria from the depths of his cloak in the ensuing silence. Nodding to himself in obvious satisfaction, the newcomer returned to his perch. Illyria's gaze followed the warlock as he made a clean jump, from the ground to the roof top.

Angel and Spike simply stood aghast at the presence of such a powerful force. Glancing at each other the two vampires with a soul shrugged in confusion. Then noticing the diminished ranks of the enemy they smirked at each other. Brandishing their swords high they roared a challenge and attacked the stunned army of evil!


	4. Rescues Amid Dragons

**Rescues Amid Dragons**

"Something oddly familiar ..." Illyria noted, also continuing with the matter at hand.

From the vantage of his perch the strange figure continued raining fire upon the demons. The champions, fighting with a renewed vigor began decimating the ranks of monsters before them.

Without warning a mysterious vortex appeared on the rooftop opposite the warlock. The fighting below lulled at this new development. Champion and demon alike wondered what surprises awaited.

Human figures flowed from the portal with purposeful determination. Angel was able to recognize Giles,Willow and Dawn, followed by an army of slayers. Spike recognized Kennedy and snickered to himself, "Glad to see some things never change." as she smartly issued further instructions. Taking up their positions at the edge of the roof the slayers prepared for the battle that faced them below.

After the last slayer made her way through, Willow and Giles closed the portal. Before they could concentrate on the task at hand, opening the portal that would send these demons back to hell, Willow took notice of the cloaked warlock. Staring across the passageway, she sensed his power like the noon day sun burning in the middle of the night. The sounds of the battle below and the slayers above faded into the background as she attempted to communicate with the unknown warlock. "_We're attempting to create a momentary shield to protect our friends. Can you assist_?" She communicated telepathically with the mysterious warlock. Willow tried not to show how awed she was at the control he had over his power. She sensed something almost evil about him, but yet ... 

Silently the figure appeared by her side, studying Willow, Giles and Dawn. After a brief moment he turns, withdrawing from the sleeves of his cloak two magical orbs in each hand. He peers over the edge to the battle below and brings one set of orbs to his lips hidden in the depths of darkness. He mutters words unheard, and tosses the first set of orbs to the ground below. He repeats his actions with the second set of orbs. Willow joins him just as the orbs form a shield protecting hero from beast.

"That's neat!" Willow marvels. "And it's self sustaining too!" She realizes peering closely at the shield. "Hey! How'd you do that?"

"They are of my own devising." The stranger purrs.

"Men and their balls." Willow snorts. "Never thought I'd use those two words in the same sentence again."

Rejoining Giles, the stranger chuckles. Willow picks up on his amusement and begins to suspect who he is.

"Well I think the Calvary has most certainly arrived." Angel looked around exhaling a nonexistent sigh of relief. 

"You great big sop. You've been messing with my noggin'." Playfully punching Angel on the arm. "Bought bloody damn time they got here, I say."

Before Angel could reply,Buffy jumped down from the rooftop followed by several of the inexperienced slayerettes. Fists on her hips she stared Spike down curiously before examining the other bruised and battered champions. She handed Angel a thermos of slayer blood they'd brought with them, just in case he needed a pick-me-up. "Guess this'll have to do since I wasn't exactly prepared for two vampires."

"Picking favorites are we luv?" Spike chimed in with his usual melodrama. "I go get all toasted and ghosted for you, and he gets the blood first? Bloody marvelous!"

Angel, in obvious satisfaction, takes a sip. "MMM," Looking over at Spike. "best blood I've ever had."

"Will you two ever grow up?" Rolling her eyes at Spike she stated. "Besides, you have some explaining to do, being alive and all."

"Well, not exactly alive…un-dead actually, luv." Spike smirked in response."Alive or dead. Doesn't really matter. You've some 'splaining to do Mister!"

Illyria, becoming quite impatient with the humans steps closer to Buffy ordering, "Let down the shield you petulant mortal, I have demons to destroy."

Leaning in close to Angel, Buffy whispers, "Who's the Mystique clone?"

"Oh, her." Angel remarked, pointing at the fallen goddess. "She's on our side. Buffy meet Illyria, Illyria Buffy."

"Polite pleasantries are not in my nature mortal. Damage is what I still wish to do. Release the demons!" Illyria haughtily demanded.

To ease the apparent tension, Spike joked . "Don't mind her luv, she's just angry 'cause she never got to snog with Percy, the head boy."

Illyria shot Spike an ice cold stare, then sniffed and turned away.

"Whatever." Preparing to get back to the task at hand, she realized something was amiss. "Angel, where's Wesley?"

Illyria, fully enraged, spun on her heel heading for Buffy. "He is dead mortal!" She screamed, arms extended reaching out to grab the slayer.

Defending herself Buffy, ducked beneath her reach and threw a right cross knocking Illyria across the alleyway into the far wall. Illyria crashes into the bricks and slowly slides down to the pavement. She stares in amazement at Buffy, and then falls unconscious.

Buffy points at Angel who is about to defend Illyria. "Don't even say a word!"

Spike dodged to his left avoiding Illyria's flight across the alley. Staring in shock his head swiveled from Illyria to Buffy and back again. Smirking he swaggers to Illyria's still form, hands in his pocket he squats over her confirming she's unconscious. Springing to his feet he exclaims, "Too right! I knew it would take a slayer to bitch slap a goddess down."

Her calm eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights as Buffy squeaks, "Goddess?!"

Angel lays a calming hand on her shoulder and reassures her, "Don't worry she's not the goddess she used to be." 

On cue, Willow calls for Buffy to join her up on the roof. Angel jerks his head in that direction motioning for her to go. She gently she squeezes his hand, still on her shoulder, and flies up the fire escape.

Still staring at the ladder, Angel jumps hearing his son remark, "Wow I think she's faster than Faith, Dad!" Conner silently appeared at Angel's side obviously startling him.

Angel glared at him, the thermos of blood forgotten in his grip. "I thought I told you to go home, Conner."

Spike took the opportunity and snatched the thermos away from the distracted vampire like a jealous child, "Mine now." Downing the last gulp. "Gone now."

Angel stared menacingly at Spike then turned his attention back to Conner.

"Well you did. And I did." Conner laughed. "You know, I've never seen you look quite this…what's the word…mangled."

"Funny. You're avoiding the question. Why are you here?" 

"After checking on my other family I realized where I belong." Conner confessed. "And besides, I noticed Gunn behind the dumpster. You weren't exactly protecting him. So I stepped in."

"How long have you been…" Angel started, stopped then finished gratefully, "It doesn't even matter. Just glad you're okay. And thanks."

Conner handed Angel his sword. "Go do what you do best Father, go save the world."A loving look passed between father and son.

"Okay, you guys ready to finish this?" Buffy called from above breaking into the moment. "We have all the details worked out."

"Giles, just between me and you, is this really going to work?" Buffy glanced at the portal and back to her magically inclined friends.

Angel and Spike shimmied up the fire escape just in time to see Willow and the unknown warlock, reverse the polarity of the portal allowing the demons access to this dimension. The back of the army lost traction as the powerful portal sucked them back in.

"I would have to say, that is a yes Buffy." Giles said smiling in obvious satisfaction, as their plan was working seamlessly.

Kennedy having not known the full scope of the plan, but now understanding with complete clarity, instructed the slayers. They all jumped into the alleyway swords high, pushing the demon army backwards into the portal of their devise.

Buffy smiled at Angel and Spike, "Let's get this over with, shall we?" and joined the others on the ground


	5. Gunn

**Gunn**

Behind the dumpster Gunn stirred a bit and could be heard mumbling. A glow forming from behind the object caught Conner's eye. Conner heard a sighing 'yes'. Conner peered behind the reciprocal hearing a whispered, "if that's what it takes.", but was too late the bright light had thinned into the night.

Gunn whispered into the darkness, "Cordelia." as Conner came fully around the dumpster. The boy realizing the extent of the dying man's injuries, slightly turned and stated "We've got to do something, he doesn't have much time."

Dawn appearing into view asked, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Come on, son of a vampire here, how did you think I'd know?"


	6. Dragon Rings

**Dragon Rings**

"Just get them close enough to the portal and shove them in." Buffy told the girls and those around her. "Just don't step too…" Buffy winced as one slayer was almost sucked into another dimension. She went on a bit louder. "Don't step too close. It will take you with it."

Without loosing any slayers, they fought. The enemy was narrowed down significantly. Willow and Giles watched cautiously from above. Their newly acquired friend continued his earlier assaults assisting those fighting below.

The mindless creatures were looking for any route of escape and began climbing the walls around them. The few that managed to make it to the top, were incinerated with a blast from either Willow or the warlock. Willow shuddered as one exploded throwing green matter up into the air and onto her arms.

"EEEWWWW…A world of ewwww." Willow shook the slime off. "Giles, the demons are escaping!" Looking over her shoulder, she'd lost sight of the Englishman. Quickly her eyes scanned the crowd below. It didn't take her long to see that he and Conner were carrying a man to a car that awaited in front of the Hyperion Alley. She smiled when she realized that Dawn was behind the wheel of the waiting vehicle. The Warlock grabbed her arm, gesturing wordlessly to the oncoming demons. He pulled out a grenade and threw it amongst the demons. As it exploded Willow raised a magical shield protecting them from harm.

The roof now clear Willow and the unknown Warlock joined the fighters on the ground to help take out the remaining few. Buffy, knowing that matters were taken care of here, turned to find Angel and Spike. Buffy watched as Spike snapped the neck of the creature nearest him. She searched for Angel, but he was out of sight. Then she heard the screeching and roaring above.

"A dragon!" She knew Angel had to be on the rooftop battling the dragon. Still weak and weary from the fight he was no match for this savage beast but was willing to do it regardless. This was his fight and he was going to prove that he was still the one in charge of it. Buffy reached into her pocket, making sure it was still there.

* * *

Talking to himself while fighting the dragon. Angel was furious, "I suppose I should be glad that Buffy and her slayers swung in to save the day." He stuck his sword into the chest of the beast, barely seeming to effect it at all. "Damn it, this was my fight!" The dragon spat and sputtered through the driving rain pouring down upon them. 

"It was my turn to be the champion." Angel swore. "Shit!" As the dragons tail pierced his shoulder and threw him across the top of the building. Coming to a skidding stop, nearly falling to the alley he grasped onto the side hoisting himself back up over the edge.

The dragon was charging toward him. Angel quickly scampered to retrieve his sword. Standing up too quickly he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. His head was spinning and he suddenly felt weak. He tried to regain his composure. He vaguely remembered Buffy beside him, and watched her foot come in contact with the chest of the beast, knocking it aside. She reached down and placed a familiar ring on his finger.Seconds later, his strength restored he stood up with Buffy and together they faced the dragon.

One powerful blow from both, sent the dragon sailing across the building. Instantly Buffy and Angel climbed on top of it, severing it's head. Buffy jumped off backward flipping through the air and miraculously avoided the gore upon landing. Angel still stood on top of the dragon fiddling with the ring. His gaze fell on Buffy. "How'd you get this?" He asked jumping off the dragon, still stroking the ring, "The ring of Amara?!" Just realizing what was actually on his finger.

"Wasn't me actually, it was Doyle. He knew you'd need it again someday. He mailed it to the Watcher's Council and Giles was able to retrieve it, before the Council was destroyed." Buffy smiled as he gingerly took her into his arms. He cuddled her head close to his chest.

Before he could reply he was overcome with love for her, and took her face into his hands, kissing her mouth softly. "I've missed you."

She returned the kiss and welcomed his passionate embrace. "Yes, it has been a long time. Hasn't it?" She sighed in relief, "Oh Angel, I thought we almost lost you."

"It's always been too long. And it seems we are making a habit of trying to rescue each other." Angel said as he let her out of his embrace. He slips off the ring, placing it into Buffy's hand. As soon as his fingertips loose touch of it, he collapses to the ground at her feet.

Instinctively, Buffy fell to her knees, checking for a pulse. "Stupid girl." She muttered. She placed the ring back onto his finger. He rose slowly as if he'd been sleeping for hours.

"Buffy, what's going on here?" Angel looked dazed.

"You passed out."

"Maybe the ring isn't working." he said.

"Oh no, I believe the ring is working just fine, it's you that isn't in working mode." Buffy offered a hand to help him off the ground. "Let's get you to Giles, maybe he can help us."

They climbed down the pole to join the others. Spike joined the troops at her side. "What's next?"

She smiled. "Next. We go home."

"Back across the pond to Europe, eh?" Spike asked smirking slightly.

"No, left there weeks ago. Cleveland, Ohio. Hellmouth No.2."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Doesn't surprise me, seems you've been keeping a lot of secrets from me lately." Buffy winced at the pain in her leg, ignoring it. She looked around for Giles.

"Willow, did everyone make it?" She panned the crowd of girls, but no geeky librarian came to view. She panicked. Neither him or her sister!

"Oh yeah Buffy, that was easy. Didn't you see the portal I .. I mean ... we ..." - Looking at the man standing beside her - " made. It was awesome Buffy with the lights, and the sparklies." Willow stopped talking and realized what Buffy was doing.

"Then, where ..."

"Oh Buffy, you should stop worrying. There's a hospital blocks from here. Dawn, Giles, and Conner had to take Gunn to the Emergency Room. I think they took Angel's car."

Buffy released an obvious sigh of relief. "Ok then, home it is."

Willow and the unknown warlock opened the portal to take them home. Everyone jumped through one by one. Angel, Spike and Buffy were the last in line.

"Coming?"

"What me? Through that thing…?" Spike said pointing to the portal spinning before him.

"Really not as bad as you might think."

"Well, I'll give it a go then."

"Ha, and he calls me Nancy Boy. Scared of a wittle portal Spikey?" Angel teased.

"You two knock it off, you know I was serious about putting you in a boxing ring together." She managed to stifle a laugh as she imagined both of them hot, sweaty and covered in oil.

"Right behind you." Buffy said as Spike gingerly pranced through the portal.

Before she could enter, Angel stepped up from behind snatching her before the portal closed.


End file.
